


人间滑翔

by cicadagain



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadagain/pseuds/cicadagain





	人间滑翔

【南北组】人间滑翔

你知道NS510吗？前年失事的那架飞机，至今没有准确调查结果。  
我女朋友在那上面。

这番话我已说过上百次。  
对方的反应几乎是无一例外的：惊讶，不知所措，露出或抱歉或难过的表情，口头安慰，致歉，转移话题。

其实我和她远没有旁人想象里的恩爱。  
那时我刚刚搞清楚自己的性向，非常寂寞，发疯一样想谈恋爱，她是我认识的第一个同类，认识大概三个月的时候，她向我告白，我答应了。  
趁着热恋期，我们搬到了一起住，距离拉近，恋爱的兴奋感过去，剩下的就是无穷的琐事。  
我们常常吵架，大事吵，小事吵。  
什么时候向父母出柜？吵。  
今天晚饭不好吃？吵。  
但是我们很少提到分手，吵完架，她总是哭得很凶，眼睛红肿，自己拿冰袋冷敷，坐在沙发上问我：“哪个眼线笔防水效果好？”  
我靠在她身上，打开手机，一个个美妆博主看过去。

现在回想起来，这样的时刻总是格外温情满满。  
我现在依然有许多跟她一起挑的化妆品没有用完，甚至有一些东西就是她的遗物。但是看着那些，我并没有什么心痛无比的感觉，因为我们没有那么热烈的爱情，要我掏心掏肺，相思断肠。  
她登机前最后一次吵架，是为了谁洗碗的问题。我们照常吵得面红耳赤，我就没送她去机场。  
那时我刚刚发了工资，发消息给她：  
“天依，我买了个洗碗机”  
她心领神会，回复我“傻绫绫，原谅你了”。

我晚上在京东上下的单，第二天货还没送上门，飞机失联的消息先在网上炸了锅。  
那个时候我甚至没有很担心，飞机失事的概率那么小，不至于就降临到她头上。  
于是我照常上下班，休息，抽空去吃了肯德基新品，还拍了照片馋她。  
那天晚上加班，我十点才回家，发现早上出门忘了开热水器，又到了固定清洁的时候，我忙碌到快十二点，才躺上床。  
睡前刷微博是我的老习惯，“NS510残骸”是那天的热搜第一名，爆红。我第一眼看到，没反应过来这就是她那班。  
然后我跳下床，冲到客厅里，大脑空白站了三十秒，又冲回卧室，摁亮手机，查她和我的聊天记录。  
我以为自己的手在抖，实际上手指点来点去很熟练，没有一点多余的动作，手指往下，往下，再往下，翻到她截图给我看的订票单。  
尘埃落定。

第二天我没去上班，也没去请假，我藏在床上，也没有流很多眼泪。  
我是很难过，不知道是因为她的意外，还是因为我再次变成孤家寡人。  
第三天我也没有去上班，公司打电话来，我说我要辞职。负责人很慎重地问我要不要先请假，我说也行。

请假请到一个星期，公司里要好的同事打电话给我妈。  
我妈自己坐飞机来找我，好不容易才找到小公寓里。我蓬头垢面，像个精神病一样窝在家里，呆呆地给我妈开门。  
事实上我当时确实是半个神经病了，我妈吓了一跳，但她是那种过于强势的家长，不擅长安慰，只擅长质询。她一遍遍问我怎么了，我不知道怎么说，我不敢和她出柜。我能想象我妈的样子，大发雷霆，痛骂我，打我，逐我出家门。  
她逼急了，我就只会哭，我像变回了婴儿，哭到她不知所措。

然后我妈打电话给我哥，让他帮忙带我回家。  
我哥很有效率，订好机票，联系了家那边的心理医生，亲自跑过来接我们母女两个。  
我在机场迎来了第一次精神崩溃。

我不知道我妈和我哥要带我坐飞机回家。他们带我去机场我才反应过来，我瘫倒在地上嚎啕大哭，不是那种逃避的哭，是真正的害怕和惶恐。  
我边哭边喊，抱着我哥的胳膊不放，我说，哥哥，我不要坐飞机，我会死的，飞机会掉下来，我会死的。  
我妈是那种一定要体面的人，我知道她尴尬的要死，又对她喊，妈妈，你别不要我，你别不要我。

我哥跟我说，其实我妈当时没嫌弃我，她吓坏了，不知道女儿怎么了，她像小时候一样哄我，拍我的背，要我乖。

我哥和我妈就这样暂时留在了我的小公寓里。  
从机场回去我就发烧了，我妈急着照顾我，没留意到我的“室友”一直没回来。  
先察觉到不对劲的是我哥，毕竟一个人一两天不回家还可以解释，从我旷工到现在，将近两个星期，洛天依一直没出现，就有点不合理了。  
他没想到我们两个的关系，所以直截了当地问我：  
阿绫，跟你合租的人呢？

我把卧室的门锁起来，拒绝听他的问题。  
其实他没有暗示什么，只是我过度反应，才让他和我妈猜到端倪。

我从没见过我妈这样低声下气的示弱，她说，阿绫，你告诉妈妈怎么了，发生什么了我都不怪你。  
当时我还是不敢说。我认定了她会因此恨我，我不知道如何回应。

就这样拖延时间，有一天晚上我终于梦到了天依，她穿着一件白裙子，飘在云中间，像仙女一样。  
她说，乐正绫王八蛋，你伤心你难过都不是因为我，你别拿我当借口，你一个人孤独终老吧。

我惊醒了。  
凌晨我叫醒我妈，我说，妈，我有个女朋友，没敢告诉你，她死了，就在前几天那架飞机上。  
我说，妈，你别不要我，这是老天爷罚我，不然这么多人，为什么偏偏是我女朋友死了。  
我说，妈，我这辈子肯定没有好下场，我不能跟男的结婚，你能不能原谅我。  
说完我就睡过去，一夜无梦。

休养了半年，我终于恢复正常，重新找了工作。  
我妈妈艰难又坚决地接受了我的出柜，与社会舆论相比，她更想留着我的命，这让我松了一口气。  
接下来的生活平静又祥和。  
每一个询问我为何单身的人，我都重复一句话。  
你知道NS510吗？前年失事的那架飞机，至今没有准确调查结果。  
我女朋友在那上面。

我从未过得这样轻松点，没人会在意我的性向，因为我死了女朋友。偶尔有人指指点点，也会被周围人的责骂掩盖过去。没有人会怪罪我的孤僻，因为我死了女朋友，只要公司业务不出错，他们都很照顾我，不管我以怎样冷淡的态度相对，所有人都像是爱心大使，以近乎怜惜的态度关照我。没有人能催我谈恋爱，催我结婚，因为我死了女朋友，我的情伤深不见底，没人能治愈。  
我所有亲戚都知道我出柜了，但他们无权置喙，我妈会以她新学习的知识舌战四方，证明我的正常与深情。她甚至加入了LGBT平权组织，一年下来促成了好几对情侣。  
也是我妈去找天依的妈妈，要来天依的遗物，名正言顺交到我手里。但是我不需要，我不觉得她中学时矫揉造作的日记本对我有什么帮助，也不觉得她妈妈偶尔的电话有什么慰藉。但是我妈觉得这样才算对得起我，我就默默地接纳一切。

有一段时间我记不清洛天依的脸，想要回忆跟她一起住的时间，也记不清我们吵架都是为了什么。我只能模模糊糊想起她和我同款洗发水的味道，还有几次状态完美的性体验。

如果洛天依没有死，我猜我们也不能长长久久地过下去，迟早有一天我们之间积攒的矛盾会爆发，她会打包所有行李摔门而去，我会窝在床上哭得天昏地暗，然后物色下一个女朋友。  
但是这一切发生前她就死了，我们没有分手的机会。时间一长，我都开始忘记她的种种缺点，种种让我不满意的地方，她在我的回忆里渐渐蜕变，成为一个完美的女朋友。  
她在世时我们不曾热烈缠绵地相爱，她去世后，给我的爱情却变成了永恒。

我哥有时候会介绍一些人给我认识，他还是希望我能好好恋爱，有一段稳定的关系。我也努力过，但是这些人都把我当情圣，小心翼翼地组织每一句话，生怕戳到我哪个不为人知的伤口，每个人都像一个技艺不精的演员，引人发笑。  
我回绝每一个人，这也没关系，没人会怪我，因为我心爱的女朋友死了。

我不知道这算哪种荒唐，我女朋友活着的时候，我连恋爱都要小心地藏起来，等她死了，我居然有了爱的自由，但是再也没有一个人可以让我去爱。可是如果没有这场死亡，我这一生都不会被他人接受，生入囚笼，她是命运跟我开的玩笑。

我很少梦见她，也许飞机坠落之前，她可能也来不及想起我，又或者只是慌乱中想起我凶狠狠的脸。  
其实我也上了飞机，现在不知道在天空的哪个角落滑翔，要等灵魂慢慢落地，坠亡在她消失的海面上，到那时我们就能见面，继续无边无际的争吵。  
人间广阔，我要等很多很多年，慢慢找那条路。

END


End file.
